La cosa que hace esa cosa
by NekoDragon-Chan
Summary: En la vida existen chantajistas, imbeciles y otros demasiados listos y curiosos... como estos chicos!


**Después de una semana de que terminaron los torneos, la gran casa Smash era el caos total (como era de costumbre gracias a ciertos espadachines), había unos secuestrados, que, por suerte no era Roy (porque él siempre era el rehén de Gannon), lastimándose, amenazándose y de una forma se ''auto desaparecían'' o e ''telestransportaban'' porque se les veía corriendo en una parte y de otro momento ya estaban en otra parte.**

-Ahora mismo me encuentro con un trio de idiotas…- decía Marth que estaba con Link, Ike y Snake preparando ''la cosa que hace esa cosa'' la cual era una bromita de venganza de parte de Ike a Sonic. Snake tenia armas y explosivos, Link era el cerebro no. 2 del plan ''maestro'' de Ike, Ike media el ''perímetro'' para ver que no se acercara Sonic y Marth… Marth solo hacia grabaciones sin sentido alguno.

-Oye!- exclaman los 3 hombres por el insulto de su amigo

-¿Qué?, es la verdad, ustedes algunas veces se comportan como idiotas-

En la sala…

Roy y Gannon estaban en el sofá, los 2 se miraban fijamente. Quien sabe que cosa tendrá Gannon en contra de Roy, si a los demás (excepto a los 3 Links y a Zelda) no les hacia nada

''que cosa querrá hacerme este monstruo…'' pensaba Roy quien no dejaba de ver a Gannon

''este malnacido me tiene harto… siempre con su estúpida justicia y blablabla..'' pensaba Gannon con malicia mirando amenazadoramente a Roy. Zelda estaba enfrente de ellos mirando atenta y preocupada la escena… esos 2 siempre eran impredecibles.

-BASTA- ordeno Link, que se harto del plan ''la cosa que hace esa cosa'' y lo abandono- Zelda esta asustada gracias a ustedes par de tontos- toma a Gannon y se lo lleva al sótano. Los 2 restantes se le quedaron mirando.

-Perdón por asustarte. No sabía que estabas aquí- Roy se disculpa y se va a su habitación.

En cualquier otro lugar sin chiste…

-Oye! No me pises-

-uy, pues perdón, señorita-

-no soy señorita-

-Si lo eres. Tu de perdida usas botas-

-cálmate, usar túnica no es fácil, verdad Toon?

-mmmm…-

-a ese no le hagas caso… nunca habla… EMO-

-oye! No le digas así o te madreo-

-Toon es un emo emo emo emo emo emo emo…. AUCH! Oye porque hicisteis eso?!-

Lo que pasaba era que Ness, Lucas, Toon y Young Link estaban ''explorando'' una zona desconocida de la Gran Casa: El armario GIGANTESCO donde Gannon siempre se llevaba a su ''rehén'' Roy. El lugar era grande de unos 4x6 metros y tenia muchos lugares como ''escondites''… y.. daba miedo. Había muchas copias de llaves de la puerta del armario… con razón a Gannon no le importa deshacerse de tanta llave…

-Uyy se revelo…-

-no me agrada que me digan así-

- hablo… o.o… SE ACBARA EL MUNDOOO CORRAN POR SUS DESGRACIADAS VIDAAASSS!- Lucas sale corriendo despavorido del armario.

-¿y a ese que le pasa?...- le pregunta en susurro Young a Ness

-le tiene miedo a lo desconocido…- le responde del mismo modo

Fuera del armario cerca del cuarto de Roy…

Roy se percata de que alguien choca con su puerta… mira a ver quien es

-¿ah? ¿Lucas?-

-eeemmmhhhggb-

-O.o ¿Qué onda contigo, que pasa?...

-bbbggh…-

-¿?O-o –

-Tu armario de rehén…-

-¿mi armario de rehén?-

-si… el armario donde Gannon te lleva cuando te secuestra…los otros 3 están allí...oouuggghh… ¿Por qué esta esa puerta esta tan dura?-

-Oohh… ok, iré a ver que traen… oh, y esta hecha de metal…- Roy se va dejando solo a Lucas

-¿ahh… desde cuando las puertas estan hechas de metal…?- se deja caer

Con la misión ''la cosa que hace esa cosa''

-Ahora mismo un duo de tarados planean la trampa… para un erizo que corre a la velocidad de la luz…-

-Marth, ya cállate o le dire a Snake que te de con su bazuca- lo amenaza Ike

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- le dice Snake

-Oohh ,vamos…-

-no- le responden los 2 hombres

Marth hace un puchero

-no digan que no les gustan mis superanotaciones de mi grabadora…-

-NO- le afirman

-shi-

-no-

-shi-

-no-

-SHIIII!-

-NOOOOO CIERRA LA BOCA O TE MATAMOS FRIAMENTE-

Marth: o_o

-Snake vámonos… EL PLAN ''LA COSA QUE HACE ESA COSA'' ESTA OFICIALMENTE CANCELADO-

-me acabas de dar una bendición- le dice el soldado al mercenario

-este esta mas chiqueado de lo que pensé…- opina Ike

Con Link y Gannon…

PAF POOM CRASH

Link le ponía una buena a Gannon

-Ya fue suficiente…-

-maldito duende…-

Link se va

-y no intentes matarme cuando este de espaldas… y si me matas… aparecerá Sheik y te matara a ti- lo amenaza el Hylian

-imbecil…-

Con Roy…

-niños…-

-AAAHHHHH-

-soy yo-

-ooh-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-explorabamos…- le responde Young

-(… no deben de estar aquí porque…-empieza a nablar el pelirrojo pero es interrumpido

-¿Por qué hay muchas armas, llaves, explosivos y los esteroides que se inyecta de Gannon?- le dice Young

- eehhh… si… pero… ¿Cómo sabes que Ganon se inyecta esteroides? O_O-

-aaahhh… nomas…-

-seeee como no… vénganse los 3-

-NO-

-O van a venir e iran con Kirby-

Kirby (llegando por su llamado): :O :O :O :O

-NNOOOOOOOO!- gritan los niños y salen corriendo despavoridos

-¿Por qué me tendrán tanto miedo? TOT-

-porque, ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que cada vez que digan tu nombre tenias que venir o te usábamos de cena?-

-si-

-bueno… yo les dije a los niños que cada vez que te llame y vengas era por que te los ibas a comer vivos y asi me tendrían que obedecer nOn-

-OoO ¿COMO TE ATREVEIS DE MENTIRNOS DE ESA FORMA? O- los niños lo descubren

-ustedes nunca obedecen…-

-¬¬ te odiamos…- los niños se van

Con Ike…

-¿Qué onda?

-oye… ¿para que me llamas?

-para decirte que gracias a Marth cancele un plan ''maestro'' para acabar contigo por la broma que me hicisteis hace tiempo

-¬¬… ¿el plan ''la cosa que hace esa cosa''?

-eemmm… si…

-me largo…-

Con Marth…

-idiotas, imbéciles… ¿Cómo es que no les gustan mis frases si a Snake le gustan los planes tontos de Ike que siempre incluyen explosivos, armas y todo lo que tenga que ver con guerra?...soldado tonto…

-porque tus frases son mas de idiotas…-

-LINK NO TE METAS EN LO MIO O

-ya pos no… pero es la verdad… ¬¬U

-callate, tu solo sabes jugar The Legend of Zelda y escuchar Link-in park :

-cierre la bocota de burro que tiene que usted solo sabe jugar Fire Emblem y escuchar Coldplay

- te odio… y … NO LE DIGAS A NADIE QUE AMO COLDPLA O

-te escuche… eso me servirá de chantaje…- aparece Fox de la nada y con una sonrisa siniestra-macabra estilo anime xD

-NOOOOOO-

-A MARTH LE GUSTA COOOLLDPLAAAAYYY!- Gritan Link y Fox a todo volumen haciendo que se escuche en toda la casa

-CIERRA EL HOCICO!

**Y asi termina esta pequeña historia… pobre Marth lo chantajearan con sus gustos, pero bueno**

**Francamente POR FIN pude terminar esta historia, tarde días o mas bien como una semana haciéndola, lo que pasa era que no tenia mucho tiempo por la escuela.**

**Chao, de Dragon ****3**


End file.
